There has been known a technology for charging an on-board power storage device by using a power supply provided outside of a vehicle. Further, there has been known a technology for improving workability by using an illumination device when attaching a connector connected to a power supply to a vehicle. Such technologies are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-087870 (PTD 1), Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2011-010420 (PTD 2), and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-210621 (PTD 3).